Busted
by Revenge77
Summary: This a bunch of shot stories and one shots about Hawk-Eye's and Black Widow's daughter and son Hunter and Leo, S.H.E.I.L.D's most immature agent twelve-year-old Clove Knight, and of course Spider-Man. Revenge: I do my best on humor and if you have some pointers or ideas for me please review.
1. Catfights

I don't own anything, but Hunter and Clove.

Peter:

"Man this sucks why did you have to get us into this mess ,Black-Hawk?" Clove asked.

"Me! You were the one who said it was clear!" Hunter yelled at her while trying to untie us. You see we are kind tied together and dangling from a rope that's tied to the ceiling in a warehouse some where.

"You two stop it fighting is not going to help us," I said.

"Shut up this doesn't concern you," Hunter growled at me and I shut up for now.

"Why do you always blame me?" cried Clove.

"Why do I blame you? Why do I blame you because you're always the one to blame!" Hunter yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry okay!" Clove yelled back and I saw the bad guys just standing there with popcorn and just watching this cat fight I was in the middle of literally.

"Shut up already!" I yelled and the two did as I asked.

"Aw!" the bad guys said. Three minutes later they started yelling at each other again all because Clove said dhe was hungry and Hunter replied by saying nobody cares about your bloody stomach.

"Seriously? You guys are just going to stand there and watch as they bust my eardrums?" I asked and they just ate some popcorn and nodded.

"Well, then enjoy the show, but will you guys please relocate me to the chair?" I asked four of them nodded no and two yes and those two tied me to a chair in front of the two girl fighting. Who didn't even notice being untied and tied back up again.

"Are they always like that?" one asked me then said, "Oh, me name is John."

"No," I said shook my head no.

"Is that your girlfriend ,mate?" John asked pointing at Hunter.

"No, we're just friends why?" I asked.

"Oh, I just going to say I wish you luck on taking care of that one because she looks like trouble, but still good luck," John said.

"Thanks I guess and Black-Hawk isn't trouble unless she mad the real trouble maker is Dark-Shaft," I said.

"Oh she doesn't look like much trouble," John said.

"Oh, you'll be surprised if she got her hands on something useful in her mind then she well cause chaos easily," I said and untied my hands took out all the men even John and webbed them together.

"You're just going to leave you friends here?" John asked.

"No, I'll have somebody pick them up plus they need to work this out," I said and left. Three hours later I told the Avengers where to find Hunter and Clove.

In the warehouse:

All the bad guys at once, "Shut up already!"

"But I'm still hungry...Hey is that popcorn?" Clove asked.

"Shut up about your bloody stomach already!" Hunter yelled starting another cat fight.

"Aw!" All the bad guys said at the same time.

"Shut up," Bob moaned.

"I can't hear me own thoughts," John said.

"Well all I hear is ranging and very little words," Joe cried out.

"Shut up Joe I already have a head ache," Bill said.

"Make them stop!" Dan said.

"Hey does anybody else have blood in their ears?" Randy asked.

"Hey stop trying to take my popcorn!" Mike yelled.


	2. The Coffee incident

I don't own anything, but Hunter,Leo,Joseph,Trixie,Aria,Timothy, and Clove.

The Coffee incident

Clove:

"You guys seriously need to find something else to drink anything better than that stuff," I said picking up the pitcher of coffee to give it to Tony who was sitting at the table on the balcony.

"Clove, I don't care what your EHD( Extreme Hyper Disorder.) self thinks about coffee," Tony said and I walked over on the balcony and tripped pouring all the coffee off the side of the building. I looked at Tony who just looked as shocked as me.

"Uh Oh," I said and looked over the building.

"Clove please tell me there is still more coffee," Tony said and I turned around to make some more when I slipped on a coloring book that Aria or Trixie left out. As I fell the pitcher went flying out my hands and over the balcony.*Thud*

"Is ever one alright I heard a thud?" Natasha said running into the room with the others except Bruce, then Thor who with Jane Foster to see me getting up and Tony mourning for the coffee pitcher.

"Noooooo! Why! Why did she to go like this it's not fair!" he mourned.

"What happened, Fisher!" Natasha growled at me.

"I slipped and the coffee pitcher went over the balcony and don't you dare call me by that name ever again," I said growling the last part of the hate of my real name.

"What!Nooooo!" the three said and they ran over to the balcony and looked over it. After that Bruce walked in with his cup of coffee. I make his first every day so he doesn't get mad if it gone.

"What's going on out here?" he asked looking at the four heroes as they moaned for the stupid coffee pitcher.

"The coffee pitcher went off the balcony," I said giving him a small mischievous smirk.

"Okay, then," he said shrugging and tacking a drink of his coffee.

"Okay, then...Okay, then...Hey is that coffee?" Tony said and the other three turned around real quick and looked at the mug.

"Bruce, run they gone coo coo for ya coffee cup," I said and he turned around and drank last of his coffee then walked off to the lab. With that I started laughing at the look on Steve's,Clint's,Tony's, and Natasha's was a bad idea because they tied me to a chair and now Clint and Natasha were discussing ways to punish me for the coffee cup.

(Oh, crap my adoptive parents are going to kill me over so stupid pitcher that Tony can easily can this get any worse?) I thought and right then Hunter came in dragging a knocked out Joseph in with her.(Joseph is Steve son who got frozen in the Arctic after his plane went down.)Hunter, looked like some poured hot water on her, because her skin was as red as it it hit me that when the coffee went over board it landed on Hunter and the pitcher must have knocked out Joseph.

"Hunter!Sweetheart what happened?" her dad(Hawkeye or Clint Barton) asked in panic of her red skin,cut up forehead and tears in her for Natasha she quickly ran to the other room and came back with a cold wet was also by his son making sure he was Hunter she never cries and Joseph never been hit by some thing falling either.

"I-I w-was talking too Joseph when all of a sudden something hot and wet poured all over that Joseph was trying to calm me down when a glass pitcher feel out of the sky and landed on his head," she said then looked at seconds later Leo,Trixie and Aria came running in cry except for Leo who was just mumbling to himself, but they were all bleeding.

"What happen to you guys?" asked Tony as he reentered the room with his and Pepper's three year old son Timothy.

"We slipped on marbled glass!" cried the six year old twins and ran to their daddy(Tony).

"What happened to you, Leo," Natasha asked her son.

"I was playing basket ball when I saw a coffee pitcher hit Joey(Joseph) and when that happened the handle broke and flew off and popped me in the nose," he said and now all the grown ups were glaring at me.(Oh, crap!) I thought.

"Get, back here you little pest!" Natasha and the other three yelled with that I turn around to see Peter swing by so I ran as fast as I could and jumped of the balcony.

Peter:

I stared in awe of what I was just jumped off the balcony."What the heck?" was all I could say as swung over their to save her.

News:

"I'm here in front of the Avengers Tower, to tell you five minutes ago some important died by falling of the balcony of Mr. Starks we sadly lost the one of most likable people in the U.S. coffee pitcher that lived in the tower has sadly passed away," the news reporter lady said.

"That not all one of the Avengers also jumped off the balcony ten minutes later was gladly rescued by Spider-Man.I just wonder what was going through her head to make her do such a thing. Oh wait she is now, -Shaft (Clove Knight) well you please tell us what went through your head when you jumped off the balcony?" the reporter lady asked.

"Sorry, can't talk right now I got coo coo for ya coffee cup,angry parents after, so see ya," Clove yelled as she ran from the four Avengers with their weapons after her.

"So there you have it ladies and gentlemen, this Reporter Revenge77 signing out" I said.

The end of that one.

Revenge: Haha, I hope found that funny like I did.


	3. Tony,Clove,War

I don't own anything, but Clove and Hunter.

Clove:

Hi, it's Clove here and right now Hunter,Peter, and I are at war with Tony. If you want to know why let me start at the beginning.

Two hours ago:

"I'm bored," I moaned sitting upside down on the couch staring at the black screen of the T.V.

"Well, do something," Hunter said and looking up from her book of tricks.

"I can't it's raining and it's boring inside," I moaned and sat upright, then the door bell rang.

"I got it!," I yelled as Natasha got up and I ran to the door and opened it to only see it was Nick Fury.

"Great," I mumbled.

"Fury! What are you doing here! Are you here to give me a new paint ball gun, because you do remember you broke my other one?," I asked rather loudly and Steve and the others came up behind me.

Steve put his hand my shoulder and looked at Fury, then said, "Okay! No more sugar for you!," and motioned for me to leave.

"There's no way I'm miss...," I started and Natasha shot me a death glare and I backed out of the crowd. As they talked I heard Tony say Peter's name. (Yes! Someone I know is here or their just talking about him.) I thought and Peter walked into the living room.

"Peter!," I yelled and I saw that some of the grown ups were glancing over at me, then they turned back towards Fury. As for Peter he nearly jumped when I said his name.

"Did you give her sugar?," he asked looking at Hunter who just looked from her book and shook her head no.

"Here you go," he said handing me my soccer ball, that Natasha said Steve ran over with his motorcycle and threw away.

"That liar!," I exclaimed, but nobody else heard me except for Hunter and Peter. I then took the soccer ball and set it on the ground beside Peter.

"Hey, Widow!," I yelled and I backed up and kicked the ball, sending flying into the Natasha's face. She started towards me, but Steve and Clint restrained her. Clint gave me a glare that said don't you dare do that again, but it didn't faze me, so I shrugged my shoulder and set down on the couch and turned on the T.V. The Avengers then left on their little mission except for Tony who got told to babysit. Tony just up and left leaving Peter watching T.V, Hunter reading, and me poking Peter.

Fifteen minutes until present time:

"Okay, kiddos what do you want for dinner?," Tony asked.

"Pizza," I said.

"Nice to see that you have calmed down,Clove," Tony said and pulled out his cell and called ordered some pizza.

"It's a good thing to because I was starting to get annoyed by her poking me," Peter mumbled.

"Crap," Tony said.

"What," I asked.

"I phone just died. Hey, why don't you guys go get my charger for my phone, I left it down stairs," Tony said looking at us.

"Sure why not," Peter said.

"Okay...," Hunter said quietly under her breath still wrapped up in her book.

"But, I don't...," I started, but I shut up quickly when Hunter gave me her world-famous glare. (Oh, my god! Peter was right that glare could scare an entire army.) I thought.

"Yay, the basement let's go!," I said and grabbed my ball and ran out the door.

Hunter:

"What's wrong with her?," Tony asked looking up from his phone a minute, then went back to what ever he was doing.

"The scare glare?," Peter asked and shook my head yes.

"Wait a minute we just let Clove go to the basement alone!," I said slightly scared of what she might have done. Peter eyes just widened and we ran for the door.

When we got down there Tony's favorite car's window got damaged and one of his computers were now broken.

"Clove," I yelled.

"Shhh, do you want Tony to lose his mind?," She asked.

"I think it's to late for that," Peter said and we turned around to see Tony steaming mad.

Clove:

You see all I was doing was messing around with my ball and I kicked it sending right into Tony's car where it bounced off and hit his computer.

"Oh, no," I said and hid behind the stairwell until Hunter and Peter came.

Peter:

Present Time:

"Run!," Clove yelled, but there was nowhere to go except up the stairs and the vents, but up the stairs meant going past an angry Tony.

"In the vents!," I yelled and opened the vent and crawled in followed by Hunter and Clove.

"Why, Clove?," Hunter asked.

"It was accident, okay," she cried out, then we heard Jarvis's voice echo through the vents.

"Great, that probably means Tony's tracking us," I said and we kept quiet until we got to the living room.

Hunter:

Finally we get out of the vents only to see Tony standing there with a broom and in his Iron Man suit.

"Heck no," I said and threw a vase at him and Peter took out his web shooters and shot him in the face. As for Clove she also threw random thing at him. We were in mid war with Tony who shot at us with no mercy, and Peter shooting webs at him. Clove and I got our archery stuff and started shooting arrows at him also with no mercy, when all of a sudden Jarvis interrupted.

"Sorry, sir, but the pizza is here," he said and we got back to our little war.

Two minutes later the door rang and Clove yelled, "Time out and everybody freeze!," and answered the door and got pizza and paid the guy. As for us we just stood there frozen in our place we were in when the door bell rang. Peter was about to shoot a web at Tony, Tony was about to shoot back at Peter, and I was about to throw my throwing knife at him.

"Everybody come and eat," she said and we walked over to the table and set down and started eating pizza, then we got ready for the war to start again.

"Time in!," Clove yelled and we started fighting again. Tony then shot Peter, Clove and I without thinking one bit about it. We just slide down it our fort we made, which was a love set, coffee table, and a chair flipped over.

"What do we do?," asked Peter.

"I don't know," I said.

"Hey, hunter what about that book of tricks you were reading that could help right?," Clove asked and I grinned and told them what to do and it worked. So Clove hit Tony with the soccer ball, next Peter shot a web in his face, and then I shut down his suit completely and made it where only I could turn it on. On Tony's way down he shot Peter and Clove making them both become unconscious. I walked over and sat down and waited for my parents to get home and the others.

Some time later:

My parents and the others came home to see me dozing off beside Peter and Clove.

"What happened here, Hunter," my Dad asked in a knelt position in front of me.

"Tony, Clove, war" I said and pointed at them and I fell asleep.

The end

Revenge: Please Review.


	4. The conversation

I don't own anything, but Clove and Hunter.

Here we are just sitting on the roof on the other side of the high school as we watched the Spider-Man throw down with the lizard, doing nothing to help.

"Clove, I think we should help him," I said.

"Hunter, he's fine plus he got this under control," she said and right when she said that Spider-man got thrown into the wall.

"Ooo, that going to hurt in the morning," Clove said and got up and headed for the door.

"Are going to go help him?," I asked happily.

"No, I've got to go to the bathroom," she said and ran out the door.

Two minutes later, she came back with popcorn. Seriously popcorn for crying out loud!

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom?," I asked angrily.

"I lied," Clove said and popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Ha, Hunter, look at that guy in the library he doesn't see or hear what going on right behind him!," Clove said laughing.

"You think we should help him?," I asked as I saw Spider-Man and the lizard go through the wall.

"Nah, popcorn?," she said and turning her head toward the side looking at me and I saw that the red light was on in her ear piece. Which can only mean one thing, oh no.

"Uhhh, Clove, your ear piece is on," I said nervously.

"Oh, crap that means S.H.I.E.L.D heard our conversion," she said after she turned it off and took it out.

"You're in big trouble when we get back," I said and we turned around to see my Mom and Dad.

"And big trouble you are, Clove,Hunter," my Mom said.

"What did I do though?," I asked.

"You didn't do your homework," my Dad said and we left.

For the past week Clove was stuck doing dishes at S.H.I.E.L.D and I had to run sixty laps a day and it sucked too.

The end

Revenge: I hope you liked my first one-shot story. Please review if you want me to add a bunch of other one-shot stories to it.

Revenge:If you want to know who Hunter's parents are they're Clint Barton(Hawk-Eye.) and Natasha Romanoff(Black Widow.). Hunter is fourteen and goes to the school Peter does. As for Clove she just does the simple missions like scouting for new heroes. There two is also a stories on Clove and Hunter that I'm working on. If you want to know what there called it's The Hunt and The new girl. Clint and Natasha did not plan on having Hunter so there you go, okay. I hope I have answered your questions.


End file.
